MicroLED technology is known as LED miniaturization and matrix technology. In a microLED display, an LED display driver circuit is formed by a normal complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) integrated circuit manufacturing process, and then an LED array is formed on the integrated circuit by a metal-organic chemical vapor deposition (MOCVD) machine.
However, the prior art has no display panel based on LED miniaturization technology, and wiring and structure of a display panel based on LED miniaturization technology are both still unknown.
Therefore, the prior art has defects and urgently needs to be improved.